Camille Wallaby
Camille Wallaby (also known as Cammy or Cam) is Alfred Hedgehog's best friend, and together with Milo Skunk she helps him solve the crimes that take place in Gnarly Woods. A girl with a smart head on her shoulders, she is passionate and serious, often resulting in her arguing with Milo and often butting-heads with Cynthia Payne. She adores animals -especially babies- and would do anything to help them. Bio Appearance Camille is about ten years old and stands at about the same height as Milo and Alfred (about 160-170 centimetres tall). She is a light auburn wallaby with a tan muzzle and brownish-red nose. Her eyes are light blue and she has shoulder-chest length hair worn in a pair of pigtails held by pink scrunchies. Her thick bangs are partially spiked to the side, and her short forelocks are held by a pink clip. Casually, she wears a pale cream hoodie or parka with a rust-red skirt, and blue and white boots. For swimming, Camille has a one-piece red and pink striped bathing suit, and her pajamas consist of a beige and red blouse with matching pants. During winter, Camille wears a peach bubbled jacket with tan gloves, peach earmuffs, her normal skirt with a pair of leggings, and a snow version of her normal boots. Personality Like Alfred, Camille's greatest asset is her quick wit and knowledge from all of the reading she does. She is naturally smart and thoughtful, and she can identify various trivial facts about certain objects and understand the meaning of certain words- she likes to use big words to describe things or people. She is cheerful and friendly, but she isn't the most gentle of the trio. She doesn't appreciate being teased, picked on, or seeing animals in any danger, and her passionate nature causes her to lose her temper fairly easy over the littlest things. As much as she dislikes Cynthia, for most part she tries to be kind to her until she gets insulted by her or doesn't want to put up with her anymore. She doesn't naturally try to be hostile around others unless they start messing with her first, and she is known for her impulsive decisions and snap judgement, and she would rather rush investigations than take her time. She is also very prideful. She is shown to enjoy scary, mystery stories and enjoys fantasy novels. Rarely she is shown to believe Milo's crazy theories when she isn't insulting him for them, and she is shown to enjoy playing sports with Alfred and the others, and it's hinted that she might have a crush on Ricardo like the other girls in Gnarly Wood. Family Camille mentions her mother a few times, but she does not physically appear. It's also suspected that Madeline, another wallaby girl who resembles her might be her sister or cousin. Relationships *'Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partner): ' Alfred tries to keep Camille in line when her emotions get the better of her, and they usually get along due to shared interests. He is quick to compliment her when she does figure out something, but he often warns her about rushing. *'Milo Skunk (Best Friend; Team Partner'): Camille and Milo are also good friends, but this is most-likely because Alfred is able to keep the peace between them. They are often shown bickering over trivial things and Camille likes to scare or tease him for her own amusement. She's prone to yelling at him. *'Lilly Hedgehog' ('Friend''; 'Ocassional Team Partner): '''Lilly likes Camilie and likes playing with her. If Alfred isn't the one to comfort her, usually it will be Camille, who takes an older sister role around her and often tries to calm her down if someone else makes it worse. *'Cynthia Payne (Classmate; Enemy): If she isn't talking behind her back or accusing her on bias, Camille is shown to actually be genuinely nice to her until Cynthia insults or annoys her. *'Ricardo Rabbit (Possible friend): ' It's implied that like other girls her age, she may have a crush on him. However, she tries to cover it by brushing him off, and she finds his antics to be annoying some of the time. Quotes *"Milo...." *"Cynthia!" *" Trivia *Camille is the only girl to appear in all episodes. *Ironically, she is accused by Milo of thinking of food at a bad time in one episode. Normally it's the other way around. *She has shown signs of being stronger than some male peers, like in "A Flash of Silver" when she easily lifted many logs while Milo struggled to lift even a few. *Despite criticizing Milo's beliefs in the supernatural, Camille once tried to contact a spirit/ghost. *One of Camille's favourite writers is H.G. Wells. *Many fans enjoy pairing Camille up with Alfred. There has been debates about this among fans, and very few implications by the creators and in the series. *Camille is my wife -Mengos Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-04-08h55m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h30m40s243.png camille getting pissed.jpg|being harassed by Cynthia and her friends For more official images of Camille please visit: Camille Wallaby (Gallery) Video Category:Pre-Teen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Wallaby Family Category:Characters with pigtails Category:Long-tailed characters